I just Love You
by lavst
Summary: song fic  OCxKakashi and extra random pairing.  -  we're lovers... meant to be together... connected by an unbreakable bond... we're meant to be together. forever and ever.   crave our story... on the oldest tree near the well...3 i just love you...


"I just love you"

Holaaaaaa~  
This ish stupid piggy!  
Releasing her new ff~!

Rate: K+  
Genre: family, romance  
Disclaimer: I own nothing than Kiara...  
Thanks to:  
-God  
-Akira Sato Pikatora  
-Tezuka Aoi  
-Masami Kishimoto  
-My hands  
-Adam Lambert  
-Balcerby-chan

Song: -i just love you- Adam Lambert (make sure u listen to his songs! I know he's a gay. But he's very cute and awesome! He has the quality as a singer... And u ppl must know, when stupid piggy talks about quality, she never misses *slapped for narcissm* he has it! He has the voice! And this song is one of my fav... It's so fluffy. I often blush when I listen to this song... It's not possesive, not offensive... But it's love... :)) I loooove this song)

Warning:  
-OOC extra extra! Gomen!  
-contain kisses  
-no lemon  
- suitable for children over 13...

Pairs:  
kakashiXkiara (kXk)  
aoiXakira(aXa)  
:33 omoishiro~!

*info: Akira-chan ish my daughter from Kakashi~~3, and Aoi was her... lover...

Please enjoy~  
Critiques are acceptable~  
Btw, u guys should listen to Uverworld's songs too~! They're awesome~ I love 'Go On' and 'Gold'

"I love you... I just love you..."

::Lonely, yeah that's the word  
I leave my heart when I leave her  
The days go on forever and the nights do too::

Kakashi walked up to his apartment, a simple one with only a bedroom inside, the thing that covered him from thunder and storm, idiomatically or literally. He lazily walked inside to the minimalistic room, took off his shoes or whatever he wore, and bumped himself against the white couch. A hard sigh escaped his lungs, as he tiredly shrinked down to the fluffy-ness. His remembrance rolled back everything that happened that day, like a first class movie, only without pop corn and soda.

He had just gone to Kiara's place and they had a little fight, just because 'yesterday I walked with Kurenai'. Yes, jealousy. He didn't know what was up with Kiara, as she instantly snapped that sentence as it echoed in her apartment. She was excellently furious about that and started to put on the fire between them. Kakashi tried to explain everything, that there was nothing between them, nothing, but his lover wouldn't listen to him for even a single word. She started to cry and yelled at him, telling him to go away and die.

It wasn't the typical of Kiara to yell like that. The girl knew Kurenai and Kakashi are merely bestfriends, just like her and Asuma. But something seemed to stressed her up which resulted her to scream like a blue baboon.

Her screams still echoed in Kakashi's mind. He was slightly pissed off by his attitude, but in the end he regreted that he slammed her door when he left. He couldn't hold himself but to do it. He is the typical of person who is calm in every situtation, but it was unbareable and firey, he couldn't resist himself from not to slam the goddamned door.

Without even him realizing, his already tired eyes met their lids, closing the gate of reality, and sent the silver haired man to Morpheus' crib.

::One evening out on the road  
A half a world away from home  
I thought she was sleeping  
When the call came through::

He woke up in a start, as he felt his cell-phone vibrated under his jean's pocket. The visions of their fight came again. His palms rested on his eyes, trying to erase them, until his cellphone rang loud enough to startle the dead. He slightly jolted and picked it to his grip. A contact picture of his lover appeared on the screen, as it beeps for times. He groanned in frustation.

The picture of the contact pic showed her happy face, something he wished to see oh-so-badly. He sighed restlessly and pressed the answer button, putting the speaker onto his ear.  
"Hey..." He answered the call  
"H-hey..."

::I said, Darling, it's late, is everything ok  
Silence took over the room  
Til she said::

"You okay?" He asked  
"Y-yeah... Look, Kashi, I'm... I'm sorry..."

Her voice was trembling and weak, followed by silent sobs in the end of every sentence. He could tell that she had been crying in his sleep. That is very unsual for her, as she would easily fall a sleep after one hour of crying, and there he would be beside her, patting the frail figure, and watching her sleeping peacefully, but this moment was different. He wasn't there to sooth her, he wasn't there to wipe her tears, but in fact, he was the one who make her tear. He felt so sinful. But why did she say sorry.

He couldn't say a word.  
He couldn't think of any word.  
He was left speechless...

::I... I just Love You  
I Don't Know Why, I Just Do  
When are you coming home  
I'm coming home soon  
And I just love you too::

"Kashi..." She called weakly, "I love you... Don't die... Kay?"  
She sobbed, "don't die..."

He was stunned by her words. He didn't know why, but he was glad to hear her sobs, nags, and 'I love you'. He sighed in slight relief and slid down from the couch to the carpeted ground.  
"I won't die as long as you don't hate me..." He slightly chuckled  
"I love you... Don't die... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Kashi please don't die... No more please..."  
"Oh... So that's why..." He stared at a calendar which showed the number 8 followed by 7 on it, "I'll be there..."  
"You don't have to come..." She sobbed, "don't die..."  
"Save that for the next 60 years... Imma be there..."  
"Ka-"

Before she could argue more, Kakashi pressed the red button and quickly grabbed his coat and slid into his shoes, walking outside in an instant do. Grabbing his keys, the man jogged to his car and jumped in. The sound of the engine was like an exciting melody of his heart, knowing that she needed him. He knew it precisely where he should be, beside her, around her, and wherever she is now, or perhaps, wherever he thinks she is now.

::Lonely lets me be  
For a while she sets me free  
I close my eyes and I dream of her::

He got out from the lonely parking lot to the crowded street, giving him such a contrast view only within blinks of eyes. Cars, truck, motor-cycles, and street-walkers were all around him, colouring the night sky with fading lights. The sound of honks and tires echoed in his head as if they had megaphones in front of them.  
"Crap..." He cursed beneath his breath to the crowded street, "guess I'll take shortcuts..."

He sighed and turned his wheel to a corner, a very lonely and dark corner. Kakashi knew every way to get to her apartment. 2 years of being such a lover to the blue brid, he always being faced with bunch of crowds, as his apartment was located in the city centre, meanwhile hers, was just around the shore, with beaches and palm trees around. Experimenting shortcuts was currently his hobby after reading his special orange book, as he really needed the shortest, fastest, and safest way to get to her. It's not like she demanded a lot, but everytime he was about to see her, his heart couldn't stop beating hardly, sending excitement to his spine. He didn't know how on earth that happened to him, but people said that it was love.

The street lights showered the grey street with golden light, piercing the cold of the night. Kakashi drove slowly, trying to not to damage himself and the other.

Cats passed over his car. Crickets cricked from far. Trees stood like choco-bars. The goldish road laid afar. The night was as black as tar.

His eyes could imagine her pure tears flowing down like a river. Her sobs. Her doubts. Even her silence flip-flops.

Everything of her seemed real, but also frail. As frail as a flower can be. As real as a dream can be. Everything of her. Every single thing of her...

::She's lost in my arms  
Her head on my heart  
And softly she whispers the words::

I...I just Love You  
I Don't Know Why, I Just Do  
When are you coming home  
I'm coming home soon  
And I just love you too::

The minute grew closer to 12 as Kakashi drove closer to her apartment's parking lot. He rushed out his car from afar, making his way to the lift in her apartment. The night beach breeze stroke his pale face as he run into the entrance, which he he could catch with eyes open in distance.

Up up he rose storeys up with the elevator and thumping feet, to the middle room in the middle floor. A big oaky brown door greeted his incoming, creaking to wake its master from a prejudiced slumber.

Tiny steps sounded like gentle slaps on the floor. A hand clasped the knob and spun it around just to leave it ajar.  
"Kakashi..." The tiny steps soon sprung onto Kakashi and hugged him as tight as she could, "you're okay..."

She echoed the word on and on, as tear drops slid down her rosy cheeks. Her tears were warm, As warm as the morning sun, melting every frozen heart that exists.  
"Mou daijobu... " He whispered to her ear

The silver haired man hugged back her tightly, posessing her, the one he would not lose till death do them a part. Her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, reassuring that the man who was hugging her was not a walking dead-man. His pale arms caged her gently, not daring to let even for a single second. Both sank into the silence of sobs and strokes. Even the old father clock didn't strike the minute.  
"I love you..." She whispered, "I don't know why... I just do... I'm sorry, Kashi... So sorry... I'm sorry... So sorry..."  
"I love you too... I just love you too..." He kissed her head and ran his finger through her long dark blue hair, "and I'm sorry too... Are you okay?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I forgot that today's your father's death date... No wonder..."  
"I'm fine with it now..." She snuggled to him, "now I have you..."  
"You don't have to run away..."  
"I know... But I can't just stay and mourn all the time right?" She smiled to him

Kakashi ran his fingers on her cheeks and leaned on to her foread just to land a gentle kiss on her delicate lips.  
"I love you..." She whispered between their kiss, "I just love you..."

::I'll never stop being amazed  
How my 4-year old girl knows exactly what to say

I, I just Love You  
I Don't Know Why, I Just Do  
When are you coming home  
I'm coming home soon  
Cause I just love you too::  
- 10 years later-

"Daddy! Mommy! Quick quick! I can see the well already! ooooh look! It's so huuuugeeee!"

A little girl in a white summer dress with gradation onyx to red hair ran accross the green meadow, just to leave her pig tails wagging happily behind her, giving the faintest clue to Kiara and Kakashi about where their one and only daughter was wandering between the tall grass. The paniced parents quickly rushed through the lush and tall grass to follow her little steps to a bay of a huge well. There their eyes found their daughter excitedly sitting by the well, staring at her clear reflection. They approached her.  
"The Kappa monster will eat you if y- ouch..." Before Kakashi could scare her daughter away from the well, kiara pinched his waist to shut him up  
"Next time we say the word well, she will think of hell..." Kiara spoke lowly to him  
"She's 4..."  
"That's why... By the way, where's..."  
"Kyaaaa hahah! Bull~! Let go, Bull! Ahahah!" Akira giggled

Both parents stared at her and found a huge brown bull grabbing the white skirt, trying to get the girl away from the bay.  
"Oh... There he is..." Kiara said

The dog easily got the little girl away from the bay, 2 meters away near his master. The girl squeaked happily and ruffled the bull's head. It licked her face doggishly and barked happily, swinging round and round.

Kakashi caught the dog's collar to stop it from going hyper like a tasmania devil.  
"Thanks, bull..." He ruffled the dog's hair  
"Daddy daddy! Let's play hide and seek!" Akira tugged the man's khaki troussers  
He bent down to the girl , "okay... Daddy counts and Akira hides... Kay?"  
"Un!" She nodded vigorously, "don't cheat! 100 counts!"  
"I won't..."  
"Yay!"

The girl ran across the meadow, once again through the lush bush, creating sounds not only dogs could hear. Kakashi gave the air more supply from his sigh and turned around to face his lover who was humbly staring at the surroundings. So gorgeous that even Monalisa would jump out of the painting and run away. He smiled and sat next to her.  
"This place has never changed... Even the lush bush don't thin up for an inch..." The wind blew her longing words away  
"It's your favourite place anyway and where I found you for the first time... It doesn't let itself to loose just for you..."" They're the only ones who see your tears like the earth feeling the rain drops..."  
"The next being you..." She leaned to him, "I wonder if that promise we craved on the biggest tree in here's still stand still like that..."  
"Ah... That thing..."  
"Our oath... Till death..."

"Hihi..." Akira giggled as she hid behind a tree's trunk, "this is the biggest... Bet daddy won't find me..."

The little girl sat herself on the tree's large root and hummed happily, waiting for her daddy to find her. Her feet rapidly kicked the indegious air and her red clear eyes stared at the blue sky. How contrast her eyes and the sky match that even the sun didn't dare to argue to her. The clouds smiled to her, forming curves on the sky. The wind naughtily blew her pig tails, as suddenly her slipper was thrown away by her kick.  
"Ah~!" She jumped down to get it, "mataku..."

The little girl rested her hands on her waist, wearing her dirted slipper back. She suddenly jolted for her ears caught a sadly pitiful cry. She had heard stories how ghosts and oni love to eat children at her age, and how those magically evil creature spend their afternoon in trees... Especially big and sacred trees. She shivered slightly.  
"H-h-hello?" She called

Her voice was carried away together with the flower pollens, to somewhere they belong to grow something out of themselves, for her case, an answer. She waited impatietly when she realised that the sob was no more in reach of her ear. She blinked.  
"Ookashi ne..."

The sob exploded again in all of sudden, which really assure the girl that no Oni will stop crying and cry again. Her curiousity brought her little steps to the sob source, catching a view of a boy with a blue hair dipping himself to his knees.  
"Who... Are you?"

"I'll look for her..." Kakashi stand up and dusted himself, "you wanna come?"  
Kiara shook her head, "I'll just prepare lunch... Go ahead before she's gone too far..."

He landed a kiss on her forehead before whistling the dog to come with him. The woman only smiled and watched his back missing among the greenies. His voice announcing his hunt for the girl echoed together with his steps, till he can be seen by nowhere.  
"I love you..." She whispered through the light air, "I just love you..."

"Who are you?" Akira tilted her head aside, "why are you crying?"

The boy with the blue hair didn't look at her, and merely dipped his wet face on his knees. Pitiful sobs escaped his lungs for times. Akira pout and sat beside him, hugging the boy, hoping he would stop crying.  
"Don't cry... Everyone loves you..." She said sweetly, "I love you... Bull loves you... Mummy loves you... Daddy loves you... Everyone loves you... Don't cry..."  
"Why? Why even I deserve to be loved?" The boy sobbed again  
"Why?" Akira raised a brow and suddenly laughed, "you're funny! don't you know?"  
The boy finally raised his face, just to show his beautifull blue eyes.  
"I just love you..."

"Ready or not here daddy comes akira..." Kakashi shouted through the bushes, trunks, and grasses, "akira..."

Bull barked, as if calling her name. Both wandered through the land, but srill couldn't find the girl. Last tree to be searched throughly, the oath tree of them. He walked through the bushes and trunks, looked and dunked, when his ears caught the voice of a girl laughing.  
"There you are..." He sighed and approached the tree

From behind the trunk, he heard.  
"I just love you... Just love you..." A clear laugh..., " Love needs no reason to be done... Mom said that... Everyone deserves it... I love you... Just love you..."

The naïve voice of his daughter pierced through his ears, reminding him of the voice of his lover back then, saying how she loves him on and on, almost tearing him apart in happines and warmth. He smiled and laid on the tree trunk, closing his eyes, hearing how similar his daughter's 'I love you' to his lover's. He chuckled.  
"I love you... Just love you..." He whispered slowly enjoying every alphabets that escaped his thin lips

"Mommy~!" The little girl ran to her mother's lap and hugged her, "look! Look! I found a someone! He's funny!"  
"His name's Aoi... Tezuka Aoi..." A voice continued, appearing himself from the bush, Kakashi with a little blue boy behind him, "I guess blue people loves to come here rite Kiara?"

The woman smiled gently, seeing the boy.  
"You know what mom, he asked me if he even deserved love! He's funny rite?"  
"Nee aoi-chan... Everyone deserves love... Earth is the place it is..." Kiara stood up and smiled to the boy

He seemed afraid, hiding behind Kakashi as the man picked him up to his strong shoulders.  
"E-eh?" He exclaimed surprisedly  
"Tell him, Akira-chan... The spell..." Kakashi said

The girl ran to his dad and hugged his feet, staring at the boy, "I love you, Aoi... Don't ask why... I just love you...!"

The boy broke into tears again, which totally surprised them.  
"I... I..." He sobbed, "I... None has... Hiks ever said that to me... Not that much..." He cried  
"Don't cry Aoi-chan! Don't cry!"  
"I'm so happy! Huwaaaaa!"  
"I'll say it on and on then! Yosh!" Akira took a deep breath and yelled, "I LOVE YOU! JUST LOVE YOU!"

Both parents laughed at their silly children.  
"Who wants apple pie?" Kiara smiled to them  
"Meeeee!"

They ate their lunch and enjoyed the afternoon breeze, blowing gently. The kids went to wander the land after they had done their lunch, under the allowance of Kiara. Kakashi merely slept under the protection of his old icha-icha book, on kiara's lap.  
"Just how you two put up together like that..." Kakashi said suddenly, lifting his book away, caressing her face  
"Eh?"  
"'I love you... I just love you... Love has no reason to be done... I just love you...'"  
"That's what Akira said?"  
"You tore me apart with that word..."  
"I love you..." She smiled, "I don't know why I just do... I just love you..."  
"I love you too..." He landed a gentle kiss on her lips and let go  
"Anyway, did you find the oath? I believe the bushes around the tree moved..."  
"Oh I haven't checked..."

"What's this?" Aoi stared at a carving on the biggest tree in the land, 1 meter above them  
"Kiara + Kakashi?" Akira tilted her head  
"In a heart shape..."  
"Uwaaa~ may be this is what mommy and daddy told me..."  
"Hm?"  
"This place was where they craved their oath..."  
"Love oath?"  
"Un! Aoi-chan, we should crave our oath too! We shall be together forever like mom and dad..."  
"Un!"

12 years later  
"Baka..." 16 years old Akira whispered on her phone, "Baka Aoi..."  
"Hey... Look I can explain everything... About that girl... And bout that... And that... And that... And the other one... I can explain everything! I swear! Just let me talk, Akira-chan..."  
"I know it! You cheated on me! BAKA! I know I don't deserve love from you! Baka..." She sobbed  
"Akira... I love you... I just love you... I just do... I swear..."  
"Bullshit..."  
"I love you..."  
"U talk too much..."  
"I do love you Akira..."  
"Stop it... Baka..."  
"I don't know what I just do... I love you... I won't stop loving you... Just like our oath... It will last till death to us apart..."  
"They cut down the tree... Our oath no longer exists... Good by-"  
"WAIT!"

Akira turned around to her 2nd floor room's porch as a voice called her from there. Her eyes widened. It was aoi, breathing as if the had ran a mile, but he really did.  
"Aoi..." Akira whispered  
"I love you... " He said still from the phone, "believe me now?"

The girl dropped her phone and ran to her proch, unlocking it in a do.  
"Baka..." She cried, "you know I don't wanna see your face! Missing for 6 years! Leaving me alone, making me believing such a stupid childhood oath like that! Where have you been? Why did you do that? The first time I saw you after 6 years was yesterday! And you were with a woman! The other woman? How did you explain it to me? I can't even tell my feeling when you approached me with her, asking me my new number! Why are you so cruel to me? Not even a-"

The man ran and hugged the frail figure. A warm and gentle hug.  
"I'm sorry... I love you akira... So much than I love anything in this world... Anata wa ore no daisetsuna mono... Gomen... Aishiteru... Aishiteru..."  
"Baka!" She pushed him away, "I'm not that weak!"

She walked back to her room when Aoi caught her by wrist and pulled her into another warm hug, but this time, more possesive.  
"L-l-let go!" She struggled but failed  
"I'm not gonna let you go again! I LOVE YOU! Baka..."  
"Bullshit... Prove it!"  
"I love you..." He took her chin gently and landed a kiss on her lips

They part away and he let her go with a blushing face.  
"B-b-belive me now?"

Unexpectedly a slap landed on his cheeks as an exchange.  
"What's that for?" He looked at her protestly  
"BAKA!" The girl got into her room and slammed the door when Aoi halted it with his hand, thus smashing four of his fingers  
"Tch~ ugh~" he writhed in pain  
"Akira!" Both her parents broke into her room, "are you... Oh... Aoi..."  
"Kisama..." Akira tried to get his hands away from the window shutter, "go away from me!"  
"Sometimes I'm glad you weren't like this..." Kakashi said to Kiara  
"Well, this is a part of love... She does love him..." Kiara smiled, "look at her face... She wanted to cry again..."  
"I'll go help him..."

Kakashi walked to the porch door and picked her daughter by shoulder, so that Aoi could get in.  
"Thanks a lot, Kakashi-san..." Aoi rubbed his fingers  
"Let me down dad! Let me down! Dad! Let me down! NOW!" Akira kicked the air  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Daaad! LET ME DOWN NOW!"  
"Sir, I need to talk to her..."  
"We'll be downstairs... And congrats for being accepted by such a fine college here... Akira will surely be happy, been able to see you everyday..."  
"Eh? Who told you?"  
"YOU WHAT TEZUKA AOI?"  
"Your sister came by and gave us a vanilla tart. She said it was for Akira..."  
"Oh... She was really melted down when she saw her... Hehe~"  
"YOU TWO! DON'T YOU DARE PUTTING ME ASIDE!"  
Kiara sighed and cupped her daughter's cheeks, "nee Akira-chan... Kitte... Aoi-chan was away for 6 years because he was looking for better school, so one day he can enter one of the most fine university over here... He wanted to surprise you..."  
"But how does he explain that woman?"  
"Dakara..." Aoi sighed heavily, "it's my SISTER..."  
"Eh?"  
"She was like, 'oh GOD! That! That! That girl! She's the one! Get her!' She was planning on making a clothing line magazine... Gladly fate met us... It's like throwing 2 birds with a stone... When I saw you I couldn't help but to come..."  
"Tousan..."  
"Hm?"  
"Let me down please..."  
"Oh sure..."

Kakashi put her daughter down as she stood there, trying to think of what she should do.  
"I'll leave you guys here..." Kakashi said, leading kiara to the exit  
"Dinner will be ready by 7... You should join us Aoi..." Kiara said  
"I will..."

Both parents left Akira who was standing up In total silence. Aoi sighed and waved his hands in front of her eyes.  
"Hoi... Akira to earth... Roger that..."

To his surprise, a slap landed again on his cheek, making the other side to grow red to.  
"I know you're mad, b-but I can explain this!" He hurriedly said  
"Baka..." She whispered  
"Eh?"  
"BAKA! AOI WA BAKA! You almost tore me apart! Why did you do that?"  
"You're the one who taught me to love..."  
"I love you..."  
The boy smiled and hugged her, "I love you too..."

FIN

Author: I LOAPH FLUfFEH~! *slapped*  
Gomen for all the grammar mistake, misstypo and stuffs...


End file.
